Be My Temptation
by Litte miss Summer Witch
Summary: After getting there heartbroken, dai and krad went to france, but it lookes like fate has another plan, as they once agian sees the love of there lifes... whats this Daisuke sees gasp...GHOST DarkDai KradSato and DarkSato.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Goodbye my love **

A thirteen years old boy sat down at one of those chairs with his baggage, in the waiting lounge nearest to the window. He had red spiked hair and beautiful red eyes. He wore a black shits and baggy jeans. His name was Daisuke Niwa. He was at the airport, to live in France. Now I know you mite wonder why such sweet boy as him, with a loving family want to live in France away from his friends. One word; heartbroken. Our young artist fell in one person he couldn't have. He fell in love with his other half that made him complete _Dark!_

Daisuke sighed as he looked out of the window. Hmm… it looked like a storm, as it was raining while thunder made its appearance. Despise him self, Daisuke let a small smile, as he touched the cold surface of the window. Perfectly reflecting his feelings; weird how things got out of control, one day you where friend of the legendary thief, the next day you fell hard for him as his fan girls. Daisuke huffed, hmph he wasn't a fan girl, and he clearly weren't going to claiming his undying love to the thi- oh who was he kidding, he was in love with the thief but just didn't have the courage like his fan girls. _Why would he need me when he has his boyfriend, mom and his fans_ thought Daisuke, _oh for the love of gods stop thinking of Dark, he and Satoshi are both happy, and you are going to get away from dark and mom. _As he thought of mom tears came as he furiously wiped. When Daisuke and Dark separated, she only looked after Dark. She was so happy of being the mother of Dark Mousey that she never saw she pushed he other son slowly away. And Dark never cared; he only loved Satoshi so he never paid attention to his former tamer, never seeing him fall slowly apart from his carelessness, he only saw his best friend thinking he would always be there for him.

An arm slowly sneaked across his waist, pulling him out of his thoughts. He looked up and saw into golden eyes, showing comfort and understanding. Words were never said as Daisuke rested his head on Krad's shoulder. Funny how much Krad and him had in comment. He also loved Satoshi and his smile never reached his eyes whenever Satoshi was around, but they never noticed only Daisuke did. One day Daisuke pulled him in a corner and confessed him. Krad had been little shocked that some one had notice, and they both had cried in each others shoulders. Since then they had became really close brothers. An unbreakable bond was made between them. They could fell and hear the others feelings and thoughts, they also communicated with each other in there mind.

"_Flight nr 2674 __has arrived, passengers please come aboard" _

"Well that's us" said Krad as he took the bags and Daisuke's hand towards the gate. He stopped when Daisuke didn't move, and his head was down.

"Aniki will we ever be alright" whispered Daisuke looking up with his heartbroken eyes.

"I honestly don't know Dai-Chan, demo we have to try ne" Krad said, giving him a small smile.

Daisuke chuckle weakly "sometimes I wonder where you get your courage from"

"So do I" murmured Krad as he griped his waist and pulled a laughingly Daisuke towards the gates. It was good to hear him laugh; he kissed him on the head.

As they were almost at the gate they heard shouts. Daisuke tensed in Krad's arm. He sighed and said to Daisuke that it was all right he was right here, Daisuke calmed down. As they turned around they saw Riku, Risa, Takashi came running at them. Finally when they reached them, they stood there to catch there breathe.

"Dai-Kun … why didn't you… tell us … that you two where leaving for studying … in France" said Riku in between her breathe.

"Yeah why did you just leave without telling us" said Takashi.

"Dai-chan, Krad-kun, do you hate us?" asked Risa in a small voice.

"Whoa…" they said in union.

"First guys we don't hate you and second…" said Krad as he looked at Daisuke unsure. Daisuke gave a little smile. Taking a deep breathe he looked at the worrying/hurt group.

"We… We are moving to France, we are not coming back you guys." said Daisuke giving them a sad look.

"WHAT" cried Riku as the 2 of them looked shocked!

"What do you mean with you are not coming back" said a panicking Takeshi..

"Just like he said, we are not coming… well at lease not for some years." Said Krad tighten the grip on Daisuke's waist.

"But, but-" they all said as they where cut of.

"_Passengers to flight nr 2674 please arrive to the gates." _

Krad looked at his watch, and nodded to Daisuke.

"You guys we have to go now, or ells we'll miss our flight" said Daisuke.

To everyone's surprise Risa hugged and cried in Daisuke's arms.

"Risa…"

"Just… Just _hic_ don't forget us his a-all" she said.

"I wont" said Daisuke as he hugged her back.

They all hugged and said goodbye, as they turned there back to the group Takeshi ran after them.

"DAI-CHAN WAIT"

Daisuke turned around as he put something around his neck. Shocked he looked down it was a necklace. It was a beautiful white cross with black diamonds hanging in silver chain.

"Daisuke!!" Krad called as he stood at the gate.

"It's from us so you don't forget your true friends, everyone as one" Takeshi said.

Takeshi just smiled as Risa and Riku gave a kiss on his cheek before turning around. Daisuke smile sadly at Krad as they went inside never once turned back to see the crying faces of there friends

"_Goodbye Dark, Satoshi_" Thought Daisuke and Krad.


	2. Chapter 2

Beautiful Stranger

Beautiful Stranger

_The moon was up, and the stars were shining bright. A shadow moved his way from the bed an in to the balcony. The wind was playing with his long crimson hair, and his eyes were closed, and there was a peaceful expression on his face. His pale skin seemed to glow in the moon light. He just stood there, enjoyed the silence, and playing with a cross on a silver chain... _

"_Why don't you come out Dark, and stand beside me" he teased as he looked over the sleeping Paris. _

_With that said the ruby eyes looked up him. A tall man with violet hair and amber eyes stepped out of the shadow were he had watched him. The redhead had a tight sleeveless shirt; last 3 buttons opened giving a temping view of his stomach and pyjamas pants that reached to the middle of his thighs showing pale long soft legs. Dark slowly walked to him as hypnotized of the pure beauty in front of him. Strong arms sneaked around his waist. Vanilla and strawberry filled his senses as he bared his face in soft red hair. _

"_Have I ever told you just how much you mean to me, love?" he asked. _

"_Nope, I don't think you ever showed me?" he cheekily answers. _

_Dark eyes flashed as he heard a challenge. Dark Mousey never backed down from a challenged. _

"_Well then I better show you" he purred as he turned around his lover._

_He looked at the pink luscious lips; his eyes followed the tongue as the angel ran across his lips. He laid a hand on his cheek and pulled him towards him with the other arm around his waist... _

"_How about you show me?" He whispered. _

_Dark smirked as he bent down to kiss the beauty in front of him. They come closer, and closer- _

**BANG! **

17 year old Dark swore in different languages when he woke up startled as he felt down from his bed struggled with the sheds. After he got out he stood up to glare the laughing intruder.

"Darkie, the breakfast is ready, mama's little boy must be ready for his big day" a woman said in a sickly loud baby voice.

Dark winced at the nickname this, this, _woman_ gave him. Emiko Niwa, a tall woman with short brunet hair, and hazel eyes. She wore a grey skirt and a baby blue top with laces trying and failing to look cute. With that she walked out of the room leaving him alone. _Damn!_ He so close, soooo close of tasting those lips. Dark moan as he remembered the beautiful stranger. He was on the verge of crying.

Dark sighed, and took his things and went to bathroom for a bath. He had this dream almost in 3 years now. It was always the same. First he would just watch, him. They always talked the same. First the teasing then they would be so close on kissing, but every time he could almost tasted it he woke up. First time this had happen, he had been dazed. He could never concentrate, in school or Satoshi. The first week he got the same dream again, he was sexually frustrated. He never got that kiss. But this time they much more closer than before. Dark had told Satoshi about his dreams as Satoshi told him about his. Four weeks after Dark were getting these dream ho got them to except he had blond hair pulled in a low leather strap some bangs framing his eyes, and with golden colour.

Once again he sighed.

He got ready and looked around his room. Hmm… it seemed much more empty, almost as he missed something or _someone_. He had been, depressed when he found out after 4 months – 4 MONTHS that Daisuke and Krad had left. At first he never gave him a thought, but slowly in school he started to feel somewhat empty, and the felling gnawed him. When he one day were home and bored he yelled at Daisuke, asking him if he wanted to do something. When he didn't get an answer he knew something was wrong. He had been horrified over that not a single of Daisuke's things were there. He had called all his friends, they had been very cold towards him and told him that Daisuke had left Japan and it was none of his Business where they had gone. It had been 3 years ago now.

"Darkie, hurry up or you'll be late for you flight"

He and Satoshi were moving to France today. They agreed to move because Azuna seemed Boring. There was nothing new, and Satoshi anted to see the arts of Masahiro Riddle and Dark… well he wanted steal his art because it was valuable and he famous. So they cross each other. But something about the name trigged something_. Oh well, I head he was Smexy, well lets see now!_ Thought dark. He took his bags, and went down stairs.

Oh well, he wished that Daisuke would be in France…

**In France **

Sleeping in the bed a red haired shadow sneezed.


End file.
